


Hide and Seek: A Midnight Run

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: The Alpha Series [7]
Category: SHINee, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of hide and seek turns into a lesson Siwon will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek: A Midnight Run

 

 

 

 

 

Digging his paws harder into the ground, Kyuhyun ducked his head, tail tucked between his legs as he drove himself faster to chase after the wolf running away from him.

 

Ryeowook glanced over his shoulder at Kyuhyun, flicking his tail arrogantly as the smaller wolf slipped into gaps that Kyuhyun couldn’t get to.

 

Growling to himself, Kyuhyun dived to the side in order to leap over the overgrowth that the wolf had sneaked through.

 

Landing perfectly, Kyuhyun snorted as the jingle of the bell on his back leg rang.

 

Trying to track Ryeowook by sound, Kyuhyun slowed so that he could do it without confusing himself.

 

The last few days has seen Seoul hit with heavy rainfall, which was perfect to play hide and seek with werewolves. The rain made it so that it would be harder to track the members by scent alone since the forest would be smelling at its best. Kyuhyun’s bell jingled slightly as he walked, and Kyuhyun jerked his hind leg at the annoying ringing that was signalling to his prey that he was close.

 

By prey, of course he means his beautiful pack members.

 

And mate.

 

Donghae was out here somewhere, hiding from him.

 

Kyuhyun snorted again, startling an animal back into its hiding spot as he thought about his mate. The alpha would be no doubt tracking him silently, probably enjoying seeing Kyuhyun be this active outside the bedroom.

 

Hell, this was the only time Kyuhyun willingingly exercised. He loved having runs with his pack, and its been a few months since they could have one, so it was long overdue.

 

Hearing another rustle come from the west, Kyuhyun stilled, ears cocked slightly to track the sound.

 

Lifting his nose to see if he can attempt to catch the scent of what may be rustling, Kyuhyun grunted at only being able to smell damp greenery and Ryeowook. Deciding to investigate, Kyuhyun began to sneak towards the noise, being careful not to rustle his bell.

 

He didn’t get far before two wolves burst into the scene, snapping at each other as a bell rang shrillingly.

 

Kyuhyun back peddled out of the way, jumping onto a fallen dead tree as he watched them in amusement.

 

Siwon yelped as Victoria’s slimmer frame managed to get under him to grasp him by the scruff of his neck as they play fought.

 

Siwon began to whine, knocking his muzzle on top of Victoria’s as he glared at her.

 

Kyuhyun sat down, tail wagging slowly at the show.

 

Victoria snorted, shaking her head slightly.

 

Siwon caved and went limp, still whining in complaint at being captured.

 

Victoria let him go, dancing around him slightly to come over to Kyuhyun, her bell jingling lightly as she butted her head against his front legs.

 

Kyuhyun pawed at her head gently, getting the message to find the others.

 

He waited until Siwon begrudgingly followed Victoria back to their base for the night, where the losers would be kept there until the round finished.

 

Kyuhyun flicked his tail, shaking his head slightly as he rose.

 

He yelped in surprise as teeth grazed the end of his tail, causing him to fall off the tree.

 

Looking up, Kyuhyun felt his body heat up as his mate stood up on the tree log, watching him.

 

Before he could act though, Donghae turned and ran as Kyuhyun almost tripped over his legs to race after the wolf, flustered at having the alpha creep up on him so easily.

 

He did trip over the log though, and was thankful that Hae couldn’t see that embarrassing moment.

 

Growling softly, Kyuhyun tried to track down his mate's scent, but it was increasingly hard thanks to all the rain.

 

In the distance, he heard another one yelp out in surprise.

 

He ignored it in favor of trying to catch his mate.

 

As per the rules of the game, they had a time limit. If they couldn't find their prey by midnight, then they become the ones hunted.

 

It was an exciting thought.

  


 

 

 

Donghae had to hold back a snigger as he watched Hyukjae chase after Henry before shifting his attention to where he saw Jonghyun and Taemin circling each other. He was content with watching for now in the shadows, knowing Kyuhyun was still struggling to find his scent.

 

But he was interested in the way Jonghyun and Taemin seemed to like each other.

 

However, he quickly jumped to the side when he heard a twig snap, avoiding Hangeng in time. Growling playfully, he bolted, hearing Hangeng chase after him with the bell jingling at every movement.

 

Running for a bit, trying to throw the other wolf off his track, Donghae picked up another bell ringing coming from his right over the noise of him and Hangeng running through the forest.

 

Turning his head as the ringing got louder, Donghae dug his front claws into the damp earth, body pivoting in a sharp turn as Hangeng flew past him at the unexpected move, and Donghae leapt out of Kyuhyun’s way as his mate came barreling through the trees.

 

Kyuhyun’s teeth grazed his tail, causing a lick of excitement to shoot up his spine as Donghae raced away from the chasers.

 

He heard Kyuhyun and Hangeng yelp and bark at each other, and a quick glance over his shoulder showed just Kyuhyun chasing him, the other werewolf gone.

 

Straining to hear for Hangeng over the racket he and Kyuhyun were making as he kept dancing out of his mate’s way, forcing him to work harder to get closer to him. Kyuhyun let out an annoyed snarl as Donghae darted through the trees with ease, while his slightly clumsy mate had to slow down in order not to hurt himself.

 

Another look over his shoulder, and he saw his mate’s brown fur tinted with a soft red hue disappear as he went away from Donghae.

 

Slowing slightly, Donghae turned on himself to see what the male was playing at.

 

He was cautious of course, making sure to keep his senses on alert in case this was a trap to capture him. But hearing nothing of Kyuhyun in the area he darted to, Donghae couldn’t help but get a little worried as he pushed through the bushes, eyes slits to prevent the branches from hitting him in the eyes.

 

Shaking himself to get rid of the twigs that had snapped off onto him due to his big build, Donghae looked around the area for any sign of Kyuhyun or Hangeng.

 

He couldn’t even hear the bells no more.

 

Looking more closely at the area, Donghae felt a little comforted that they were still near their base for tonight’s run.

 

Walking slowly, Donghae stiffened at hearing something shuffle from his left.

 

A bird flew up into the dark night sky, and Donghae relaxed, his breath puffing out in a soft white cloud.

 

The quick ringing of a bell was his only clue to someone coming.

 

Snarling playfully as he was tackled from his right, Donghae and Kyuhyun went down hard as his mate bit at him, snarling victoriously.

 

Reaching up, Donghae managed to snag Kyuhyun by the neck, causing his mate to freeze. Nipping at it, he used it as a chance to switch their position so that he was on top and Kyuhyun was on the bottom.

 

The little glare his mate was giving him almost made him want to grin.

 

Licking him, Donghae quickly bolted away, hearing Kyuhyun scramble onto his feet in order to follow him.

  


 

 

 

Siwon mumbled, soon joined by Henry.

 

They both ended up getting caught and it was still an hour before midnight.

 

Siwon peered up when he heard a whine, seeing Ryeowook reluctantly following after a clearly pleased Hyukjae.

 

His mate seemed too happy - something Siwon wasn't sure if he approved since Hyukjae was on the chasing team.

 

But now that Ryeowook was here, it meant that only Hae and Taemin was out there, giving him a little hope. Though, with all five chasers still out and about, he wasn't sure about Donghae's and Taemin's chances of not getting caught.

 

He knew he should've offered to be on the chasing team.

 

As Hyukjae sprinted off, Ryeowook went down on his stomach, whining.

 

Siwon nearly smiled when Henry immediately joined the other, finding it cute when the younger werewolf snuggled up against Ryeowook.

 

But then he heard howls in the air, signaling that now the chasers were going after Donghae and Taemin.

 

He can't wait to see how it turned out, praying Donghae and Taemin lasted for another hour.

  


 

 

 

Bumping into Victoria as the five of them gathered, Kyuhyun could feel the time ticking away, making their ruling over the game come to a fast end as they all tried to locate Donghae and Taemin.

 

Jonghyun had let the brat go, which Hyuk had butted him for the mistake.

 

Listening to the two of them bicker, their growls and whines causing more racket than anything, Kyuhyun couldn’t help feel that the two they were looking for were a lot closer than they were expecting.

 

Both would love to watch them squirm as they got closer to midnight.

 

Hangeng nudged him softly, eyes worried.

 

“You have fifteen minutes!” Sungmin’s voice yells out, the timekeeper for the game tonight since he wasn’t feeling so well to be so active.

 

Victoria whined, brushing up against Hangeng’s black fur, a stark contrast to her pale white fur.

 

The two behind him fell silent and Kyuhyun watched as Hangeng nodded for them to split up.

 

They needed to hide if they had any hope of lasting an hour of the other two chasing them.

 

Splitting up, Kyuhyun headed away from their base, figuring that Donghae might expect him to stick close to the familiar area.

 

As Sungmin shouted for Donghae and Taemin to come to him so that he can fasten the bells to their legs, Kyuhyun hunkered down in his hiding spot in a bush, waiting for Sungmin to shout for them to bite off their own ties.

 

The minutes seemed to drag until Sungmin shouted for the first warning, telling them to stay still and remove their bells.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach began to churn as he waited for the second warning, letting them all know that the bells have been swapped over now.

 

Waiting for the final warning, Kyuhyun began to doubt his hiding spot.

 

He finally heard Sungmin call out the time, letting them all know that the roles have been swapped.

 

Kyuhyun wondered if he should try to move to a better hiding spot before his mate or Taemin found him.

 

 

 

 

The thrill of the chase was starting to get to his wolf and Donghae had to hush him before his wolf got too carried away.

 

Within the first few minutes of the switch, he had managed to get Victoria already after the female tried to slip past him. Donghae almost felt sorry for catching her so quickly, knowing that she hadn't exactly planned on him being so fast and so used to the terrain. Still, it was fun, and he knew that the others were still out there.

 

Breathing in deeply, he followed his instincts, treading as quietly as possible so that the bell on his back leg wouldn't ring so much.

 

Of course, it never really ever did work out to his favour.

 

He stopped when he heard movement, ears twitching as he tried to detect the source.

 

When he heard it again, Donghae sprinted after it, hearing someone start to run away and nearly grinned when he realized it was Hyukjae. Tackling his best friend, the two wrestled for a moment, neither of them wanting to give up until Donghae pinned him down, earning a whine from the older werewolf.

 

Nipping at his ear playfully, Donghae looked down at Hyukjae expectantly.

 

When Hyukjae whined again, Donghae got off of him, leading him back to the base whilst making sure Hyukjae didn't try to run away again.

  


 

 

 

Kyuhyun lifted up his head, trying to listen to the familiar shrill sounds of the bells. When he heard nothing, he decided to use the time to crawl out of the bush and find a better hiding spot. He ducked behind a tree when he heard yelping and growling, looking over curiously to see Taemin trying his best to chase after Jonghyun, who moved effortlessly.

 

Somehow, Kyuhyun felt the tiniest bit of amusement at the sight. He supposed that due to Jonghyun's upbringing in his old pack, the younger was used to moving his wolf form a lot more easier as compared to Taemin.

 

But he stiffened when he heard bells come from behind him, quickly trying to get away, already knowing that the other wolf was his mate.

 

As Kyuhyun raced ahead, the bells behind him got closer and closer as he tried to shake Donghae off his trail by doing his best to dodge around anything that came in his path.

 

His mate began to growl low, and Kyuhyun’s fur stuck up at it as he scrambled down a small bank, his paws skidding slightly as his claws tried to make sure he kept purchase on the loose earth.

 

As he plopped down into the small stream in a clumsy manner, his mate jumped off the bank and landed in front of him, splashing him.

 

As Kyuhyun shook off the water while trying to backpeddle, Donghae leapt at him.

 

Kyuhyun landed with a grunt on the side of the water, legs scrambling to get up as Donghae pinned him with his heavy build.

 

Nutting his muzzle against Donghae’s in a disgusted manner, Kyuhyun tried to buck his mate off him.

 

Donghae pressed his nose deep against Kyuhyun’s neck, a low throaty growl escaping from his mate as he nuzzled against Kyuhyun’s damp fur. Kyuhyun fought with two desires, the first being to escape from his mate, and the second being to nuzzle back, lapping up the affection.

 

As Donghae pressed against him, Kyuhyun caved and gave into the second desire.

 

Rubbing his head against the side of Donghae’s, he whined softly, pawing at his mate with a filthy paw.

 

Donghae’s body shuddered a little as he saw the muck covering Kyuhyun’s legs and underbelly, his eyes laughing at Kyuhyun as he went back to nuzzling his neck, covering him in Donghae’s scent.

 

Kyuhyun had a wicked idea. The perfect plan.

 

Leaning up, he nuzzled Donghae back, getting his mate to lower his guard a little. Pressing against him, he gently rubbed against Donghae, feeling him tense at the action before shuddering, a low whine escaping from him.

 

That was when Kyuhyun decided to push Donghae off of him and try to make a run for it.

 

Of course, Kyuhyun didn't get very far before he was tackled again, whining in complaint as he felt his mate practically sit on him. He tried to crawl away, but then stopped when Donghae grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

 

Obeying the silent order, Kyuhyun slumped down, whining even more. As Donghae released him, Kyuhyun had no choice but to follow his mate back to base, ears folded back a little as he mentally pouted at being caught again.

 

But the heated look Donghae sent his way immediately got him slowly worked up as well.

  


 

 

 

Sungmin shook his head in disbelief, amused by how fast Donghae caught most of the runners already. As far as he knew, only Jonghyun and Hangeng were left, and held back a snicker as he watched Kyuhyun pout, now back in his human form and dressed up.

 

"He got you good," Sungmin commented.

 

Kyuhyun scowled. "Shut up. I should've known to be on the same team as Hae. Always be on the same team as Hae."

 

Hyukjae snorted, trying to push Siwon's hands away from his thighs. "I'm surprised you've figured that out just now."

 

"There's two people from each team left," Siwon commented. "I wonder which one of them will win."

 

“Probably Hae will win,” Ryeowook grumbles as he huddles closer to Henry. “I dunno about Taemin since I never got a chance to see him in action.”

 

Hyukjae grins at the glower the male shoots him.

 

“Hangeng has a lot of stamina,” Victoria mutters softly as she accepts a drink from Sungmin.

 

Hyukjae shakes his head. “I think Hae will get Hangeng out. He knows this area far too well now.”

 

Rustling comes from the trees and they all turn to see Taemin leading a disgruntled Hangeng towards them.

 

Taemin races back onto the forest, bell ringing loudly as Hangeng shuffles off to the side to shift back.

 

Once clothed, he flops down next to Victoria, accepting the drink Sungmin had gave her.

 

“Remind me to stop training him,” Hangeng mutters to Vic, and the rest of them giggle at the comment.

 

“Looks like poor Jong is done for,” Sungmin says as he looks out into the forest, the distant ringing of bells the only clue to what was going on out there.

 

Hyukjae snorts. “You haven’t seen Jong move.”

 

Kyuhyun nods in agreement. “He almost gave Taemin the slip when I last saw him.”

 

“That’s because he followed Donghae around, picking up and listening to Hae whenever we had runs,” Hyukjae tells them. “So it’s going to be up to Hae to make sure he can pin him.”

 

They all stop to listen to the bells and the odd occasional growl that manages to make it them as the three of them continue.

 

“Isn’t the ringing getting closer?” Siwon comments, head cocked slightly to track the sound.

 

“They better not be coming here to fight it out,” Sungmin growls, standing up. “That’s against the rules.”

 

They all jumped when they saw two wolves sprint past them.

 

"Isn't that..." Henry began.

 

Hyukjae nodded. "Hae and Jjong. This should be good."

 

They all watched with interest as Jonghyun tried to avoid Donghae, but the alpha was quicker, managing to tackle the younger werewolf down.

 

It wasn't long before Taemin joined in, and both of them prevented Jonghyun from escaping.

 

A few seconds later, Jonghyun let out a whine, signaling he had given up.

 

As the three wolves walked over to the base, going off to the side to shift back, Sungmin grinned.

 

"Looks like Hae's team won," he announced, earning cheers from Donghae's team.

 

"It wasn't fair!" Jonghyun whined as the trio finally joined the others. He pointed a finger at Donghae, who looked at it in amusement. "This guy had Taemin chasing after me the entire time!"

 

Donghae snorted, sitting down next to Kyuhyun. "Not my fault you're slow," he teased.

 

Jonghyun sent him a look. "So mean, Hae-hyung."

 

"That was fun!" Taemin cheered. "I wanna go again!"

 

Sungmin snorted. "As endearing as that sounds, it's getting late and I have a date with my bed."

 

"Spoilsport," Hyukjae remarked, hiding behind Siwon when Sungmin sent him a look.

 

“If you guys wanna stay out longer, then go ahead.” Sungmin says as he grabs his bag that had first aid and water bottles. “I’m going home.”

 

Sungmin doesn’t move though, just stares at Donghae for permission since he was the caretaker tonight for them all.

 

“I actually want Siwon and Hyuk to remain behind,” Donghae says as he wraps an arm around Kyuhyun’s waist. “I want to do some training with them.”

 

Siwon gapes at the male in surprise; Hyuk, on the other hand, is giving him a suspicious look. “What type of training?”

 

Donghae taps his nose, smiling a little as the others get themselves ready to leave.

 

“This was fun,” Hangeng says with a smile, reaching down to clasp hands with Donghae. “I hope next time you guys can venture out further,” he says with a wink.

 

Donghae rolls his eyes and nods. “Take care on your trip home.”

 

Victoria bows goodbye, waving at them as she follows Hangeng back to their car.

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow at spying Taemin whisper something to Jonghyun. He nudges Donghae to look, and his mate chuckles softly as they watch the two of them walk together to the cars.

 

“Something is in the air there,” he mutters to Donghae, and he waves goodnight to his pack members as they get into Sungmin’s car.

 

“Did I say you could stay behind?” Donghae teases, nipping at his ear lobe.

 

“Like you could stop me,” Kyuhyun scoffs, shuddering slightly at the little nip.

 

Once the others are gone, Hyukjae finally gets an answer to his demanding whines.

 

“I’m going to help Siwon become more in tune with his alpha instincts,” Donghae tells them as they stand up, following his lead.

 

Siwon develops a wary look, just as Hyuk’s suspicion grows. “How?” the alpha asks curiously.

 

Kyuhyun wonders the same thing, and stares at his mate who smiles.

 

“I’m going to fight with Hyuk.”

 

Everyone froze at that, clearly not expecting the answer.

 

Siwon immediately tugs Hyukjae close to his side. “No,” he said firmly. “What’s the point of fighting my mate?”

 

Tilting his head in order to look at him, Donghae smiled. “When it comes to our instincts, it shows strongly when it comes to protecting our mates, just as yours showed when Kibum threatened Hyuk. In order to have that happen again, I need to fight Hyuk.”

 

“I don’t see the point of becoming in tune with my alpha instincts,” Siwon mumbled. He yelped when he felt Donghae flick his forehead.

 

Donghae gave him a chastising look. “You’re an alpha, you’re supposed to be in tune with your instincts,” he scolded. “Why do you think that compared to the other alphas we met, you were the least experienced? Even Minho and Kibum knew more about their instincts than you.”

 

“The fact that you’re comparing me to them must mean I really suck at being an alpha.”

 

“Hence why we need to rectify that immediately,” Donghae told him. “You have the instinct to protect - which is good - but you’re lacking in the other areas. By fighting with Hyuk, those other instincts will rise up.”

 

Hyukjae and Kyuhyun watched as Siwon gave Donghae a look that the older alpha didn’t even flinch at.

 

Siwon groaned. “Fine, but don’t hurt him too much.”

 

“Since when have I ever hurt anyone I care about?” Donghae retorted.

 

Hyukjae mumbled something under his breath as he followed the alpha to the middle of the space they were in.

 

“Kyu, just sit out of the way,” Donghae instructs as he and Hyukjae begin to circle each other. “You’re not to get involved.”

 

Kyuhyun eyed Siwon who was watching the other two like a hawk.

 

Sitting down off to the side, a fair good distance away from them, Kyuhyun tried to see this as a learning curve as well. At least this way he’ll see just what it’s like to develop as an alpha.

 

“So am I meant to just stand here while you hit him?” Siwon grits out.

 

Donghae shakes his head, pace slowing to match Hyuk’s. “Right now, forget who I am. I’m someone who is going to attack your mate, and you’re going to listen and feel your instinct for a few minutes, right?”

 

“If you bruise me…” Hyukjae threatens, and Donghae rolls his eyes.

 

“You’ve done this before.”

 

Kyuhyun eyes the way Siwon stiffens at Donghae’s comment as the two werewolves focus on each other.

 

“And you bruised me!” Hyuk snapped, and Kyuhyun held his breath as Donghae finally made the first move.

 

Hyukjae hadn’t been expecting it, so the backhanded slap to his leg had him hissing and dancing out of the way, hands rising as Donghae came at him again.

 

As Donghae dove to grab at Hyuk, with the other werewolf fighting to avoid it, Kyuhyun tensed himself as Siwon took a slight step towards them.

 

Hyukjae grappled with Donghae, feet moving fast to plant himself firmly to the ground as Donghae shoved at him.

 

However, Hyukjae yelped when Donghae managed to find an opening that allowed him to tackle Hyukjae, causing the two of them to wrestle on the ground. He hastily moved his head out of the way when Donghae’s hand slammed down next to it, only slightly relieved to know how much Donghae was holding himself back.

 

But the relief was short-lived when Donghae managed to straddle him, pinning his hands above his head.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t like the sight of it, and judging by the way Siwon was starting to growl, the other alpha wasn’t liking it either.

 

“You’re going to get into trouble for this,” Hyukjae hissed at Donghae.

 

Donghae smirked and winked at him, pressing Hyukjae down firmer when the older werewolf tried to kick him off. “At least be glad I’m not trying to bruise you,” he retorted. “Though you bruise like a peach, anyway.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

The alpha only laughed, grinning when Hyukjae inhaled deeply as Donghae moved his thumb to press down against the vein in his wrist.

 

A small jolt of pain flashed through Hyukjae’s arm at the movement.

 

And that was when the two of them heard it - a low, dangerous growl.

 

In a flash, Donghae jumped off of Hyukjae and danced away when Siwon tried to swipe at him, a smirk gracing his lips upon seeing the way the other alpha’s eyes had turned gold.

 

“Good.” Donghae praised, then his smirk grew. “Now just stop me.”

 

Kyuhyun almost stood up as Donghae dove to get to Hyukjae, who had been in the process of getting up.

 

As Hyukjae fall back with a startled yelp slipping from him, Siwon blocked Donghae, shoving him hard away from his mate.

 

But Donghae wasn’t stopping, he raced past Siwon, looping around him and causing the alpha to spin to keep him in his sight. As Donghae kept running around him, rapidly changing direction, Hyukjae got to his feet, bracing himself as he too watched Donghae try to confuse Siwon.

 

It worked.

 

Siwon expected Donghae to dart to his right, following the pattern he had been doing, and as Siwon turned to his right, Donghae went left and slipped past him, smacking Hyukjae on his rear as he passed him.

 

“Hae!” Hyukjae yelped, mortified.

 

Kyuhyun nearly bit his tongue off as jealousy spread through him.

 

Siwon snarled, yanking Hyukjae to him as Donghae shook his head at him. “Always expect the unexpected, never fall into a pattern,” he scolds the alpha softly, panting a little.

 

“Can we not use him.” Siwon hisses out, trying to calm down as he shook, glaring at Donghae as he held Hyukjae possessively.

 

“One more time,” Donghae says. “This time, don’t allow me to touch him.”

 

Siwon growled, but reluctantly let Hyukjae go.

 

Donghae didn’t do anything yet, merely staying in his place. However, his eyes were watching Siwon and Hyukjae, almost studying him.

 

Then he moved.

 

Siwon nearly managed to grab Donghae in time to prevent him from getting to Hyukjae, but the older alpha feinted, slipping right through his grip. Snarling, he chased after Donghae, but by then, Donghae had Hyukjae in his grip, an arm wrapped tightly around his waist and another resting near Hyukjae’s throat.

 

That had Siwon stopping.

 

“Too slow,” Donghae scolded again. “You need to listen more to your instincts. You’re getting better, but your reactions are still too slow.”

 

“Then let go of him!”

 

“Here’s another lesson,” the other alpha continued, ignoring Siwon’s snarls as he pressed closer to Hyukjae, ignoring his best friend’s sharp inhale whilst the hand near his throat drew closer. “Another alpha won’t let go just because you tell him to. You’ll need to find a way to get him away from your mate without hurting him in the process.”

 

Siwon snarled, and Kyuhyun had to remain rooted in his spot, noticing the uneasy look in Hyukjae’s eyes.

 

But Donghae released Hyukjae, allowing his best friend to hurry over to Siwon’s side.

 

Donghae kept his eyes on Siwon. “Once more,” he said. “Try to keep a level head. Don’t focus on anger alone and listen closely to what your instincts are telling you. You can’t just charge in head first. Study your opponent and expect any sort of trick your opponent might use.”

 

Siwon trembled. “Does this mean you’re going to try to grab him again?”

 

“If I grab Hyuk again, then I won’t just grab him,” the older alpha said, his comment containing subtle hints that had the other alpha growling furiously.

 

Hyukjae let out a sigh, shoulders sagging a little as Siwon planted himself in front of the male.

 

“Watch my body,” Donghae says as he begins to circle the couple. “Read my movements, don’t try to guess where I’m going, pay attention to _how_ I’m moving.”

 

Siwon nodded, focused as he shifted to keep Donghae in his sight.

 

Kyuhyun watched as well, intrigued.

 

When Donghae pretend to dart, Siwon reacted at the same time, causing Donghae to smile and nod as he began to circle them again.

 

Then Donghae changed things. As the alpha focused on Siwon’s form, quickening his pace a little, he began to speak.

 

“Your mate looks pretty when he’s scared,” Donghae taunts, voice unrecognisable as all three of them freeze at the comment. “His eyes wide, lips parted slightly.”

 

“Shut up.” Siwon snarls, keeping in time with Donghae’s movements.

 

“Look at him,” Donghae chuckles. “How could you allow your mate to feel scared?”

 

Siwon’s too busy snarling, body shaking from rage, that as Donghae breaks from his circling to dart at them, he’s too slow.

 

Donghae grabs and flips Siwon over his hip, using the alpha’s lack of reaction to his advantage. As Siwon races to get up, Hyuk’s back in Donghae’s arms, stock still as the male has his head turned to the side, baring his neck as he bares his teeth at Siwon.

 

“Going to mark him,” Donghae taunts, smirking as he presses Hyukjae closer to his body.

 

Siwon’s spine jerks before curving over, his entire body shaking as furious growls and snarls errupt from him.

 

“Concentrate on your instinct!” Donghae barks at him, tone fierce as he tightens his grip on Hyukjae to bring a small whimper from him. “Find a way to get to me!”

 

Kyuhyun can see an opening that would be perfect for Siwon to take, but the werewolf is too busy fighting back his need as a mate at having his own mate being threatened so boldly.

 

“If you don’t act soon…” Donghae threatens, and Hyukjae hisses as Donghae drags him backwards a little, heading towards the trees.

 

Siwon jerks, shakes leaving him as he studies Donghae.

 

The other alpha stared back before smirking as he nuzzled against Hyukjae’s neck, earning shudders from his best friend.

 

“Imagine him screaming,” Donghae purred out. “Lying under me as I take him and mark him as my own.”

 

Siwon stilled, eyes widening a fraction whilst off to the side, Kyuhyun gaped.

 

“Imagine his sweet voice filling the air, begging me to take him harder and faster,” Donghae continued, a wicked gleam in his eyes that Hyukjae recognized all too well from where he can manage to see his best friend’s face properly. “His gorgeous body bending in ways that would make any man want to come right then and there.”

 

“Donghae,” Hyukjae hissed out, but stopped when Donghae sent him a look.

 

Donghae looked back at Siwon. “Imagine him calling out my name instead of yours.”

 

At that, Siwon’s spine snapped straight, a sight both Donghae and Hyukjae recognized all too well.

 

Releasing Hyukjae, Donghae quickly jumped away when Siwon forced a quick shift, too blinded by rage to react properly as he tried to get to Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun could only stay still whilst Hyukjae hurried over to him, neither of them saying anything for a moment as they watched Siwon try to swipe at Donghae.

 

“Kyu-”

 

Kyuhyun held up a hand, watching his mate. “Don’t,” he told him shakily. “I am going to kill Donghae after this.”

 

Hyukjae nodded slowly before hearing a growl come from Siwon.

 

Both of them looked over to see Siwon crouched in front of Donghae, fangs bared whilst Donghae remained unusually calm, ignoring the scratches on his arm that Siwon gave him.

 

“Shift back.”

 

Siwon shook his head, growling still as he flexed his claws.

 

Donghae’s eyes flickered gold. “ _Shift back.”_

 

Donghae’s order caused Siwon’s body to shudder, a whine leaving him as Siwon forced himself away from Donghae.

 

Both Kyuhyun and Hyukjae tensed as Siwon looked over at them, relaxing as the wolf went off to the side behind some shrubbery to shift back.

 

Donghae sighed heavily, toeing the ripped clothes on the floor. “Not what I had hoped for.”

 

“No kidding.” Kyuhyun gritted out, and Donghae snapped his attention to him, guilt immediately showing as Kyuhyun rose and headed for their car.

 

“Kyu, wait!”

 

Hyukjae watched them go, body aching slightly from the tackle Donghae did at the beginning as he waited for his mate to come out.

 

A few minutes went by, and Hyukjae frowned at the shrubbery. “Won?”

 

Siwon poked his head out, expression down and fed up. “I’m hopeless, aren’t I?”

 

Hyukjae shook his head as he hurried over to his mate, taking off his jacket so that the male had something decent covering him. “Hae went too far,” he tells his mate softly. “He didn’t need to go that into detail.”

 

“I could see what he was doing,” Siwon murmured as he slipped the small jacket over his body. “But I couldn’t get passed my need to prove that you were my mate.”

 

“I know.”

 

Both of them looked over at hearing a car door slam shut, seeing Kyuhyun sitting inside it with Donghae leaning against the hood of the car.

 

“Come on,” Siwon whispers, and they pick up his shredded clothes as they hurry over to their ride home.

 

The atmosphere in the car was thick with tension from the front as Kyuhyun remained silent, despite Donghae’s attempts to get him to speak.

 

“How about the next time we do this, we leave the topic of mates off limits?” Siwon suggests lightly.

 

Sounds of agreement were heard from everyone, and silence reigned once again until they finally got home.

  


 

 

 

“So...how did you and Kyu do last night?” Hyukjae asked lightly as they found themselves back near the forest, eying the marks Donghae had on his neck.

 

Donghae twitched before sighing heavily, glancing over to where his mate was watching him. “I’m forbidden to touch you in that way again and to never ever talk like that again about anyone unless it’s him.”

 

Hyukjae made a sound. “He let you off easy.”

 

“You should see my back,” Donghae mumbled. “He scratched it furiously last night trying to make a point.”

 

His best friend snorted before they both turned at hearing Siwon come over.

 

Siwon looked hesitant. “What’s today’s lesson?”

 

“We’ll start off with something simple this time,” Donghae told him, gesturing Hyukjae to get out of the way. “How good are you at hunting and making others submit to you?”

 

“Uh…” Siwon blinked a few times. “What?”

 

Hyukjae raised his hand. “He’s not that good,” he told his best friend. “Back in China, he seemed like a hopeless cause.”

 

“Hyuk!” Siwon hissed.

 

Donghae blinked slowly, eyebrow raising. “Well then, this should be a fun lesson,” he said cheerfully.

 

Everyone looked at him warily.

 

“How so?” Kyuhyun decided to ask.

 

“Because we’re playing hide and seek again, but Won has to hunt down all three of us,” Donghae answered.

 

Siwon gaped. “What? All three of you?”

 

“Your instincts aren’t developed, and the fact that you were the first one to get caught last night when we were playing with Hangeng’s group caught my attention about your stealth,” Donghae told him, earning a pout from the other alpha. “Won, remember that this is to help you.”

 

Grumbling, Siwon nodded, shoulders drooping forward a little.

 

“I’ll set a timer on my phone so that once it’s up, you can come and chase us.” Donghae tells him as he gets his phone ready.

 

Donghae waits until Hyuk and Kyuhyun have shifted and inside the forest before placing the phone on the ground in the bushes that held their clothes as he hurried to shift as well.

 

Stepping out into the small clearing, Siwon slumped onto his butt, front paws pawing slightly at the ground as Donghae leaves him.

 

Donghae doesn’t stray too far away, wanting to keep an eye on the other alpha to mark his progress.

 

He’s praying that tonight they’ll have a success.

  


 

 

 

When the five minute timer rings and stops as Siwon presses his paw to the front screen, he takes a deep breath and heads towards the trees to find his pack members.

 

Trudging through the forest, Siwon strained his senses for any hints to where they could be.

 

Cursing the rainfall they had this morning, Siwon focused on listening instead of smelling.

 

 _So...what exactly are we meant to be feeling?_ his wolf asks him in a sulky tone, still not happy about the whole thing.

 

Siwon snorts as he jumps over a stump. _I have no idea._

 

After five minutes of getting nothing, Siwon starts to grow impatient.

 

Hearing a soft rustle come from his left, Siwon ignores it, figuring it to be an animal fleeing from smelling him.

 

When he hears it again though, purposely louder, Siwon freezes.

 

Turning to look, a dart of red flees his vision.

 

His legs are kicking into gear before he can even realise that the wolf he saw is Kyuhyun.

 

Chasing after the wolf, Siwon found some glee in the fact that he was a bit faster than Kyuhyun.

 

Darting around a tree, Kyuhyun growls at him, tail flicking slightly as Siwon stalks him around it.

 

Remembering Donghae’s words from last night, Siwon pays attention to Kyuhyun’s body language.

 

It pays off, because when Kyuhyun makes to dart away, Siwon is a step ahead of him, blocking him.

 

Kyuhyun grunts as he slams into Siwon’s solid frame, and Siwon’s acting before he knows why.

 

Kyuhyun chuffs softly underneath him as Siwon pins him, teeth gently gripping the scruff of his neck, but not pressing down, though something is itching at him to do so.

 

Shocked at what he’s done, Siwon lets go.

 

Kyuhyun got up to his feet, whining softly at him before Siwon allowed him to go.

 

 _What was that?_ His wolf asked.

 

Siwon blinked. _I think that was what Hae was talking about._

 

Though unsure, Siwon set off again, determined to find someone else he can test his theory on.

 

As he walked around the forest a bit longer, he heard rustling. Pausing in his tracks, he tried to get a scent, only to get the scent of the forest. So he tried to listen, ears perked up to detect any sound.

 

Then he faintly heard a twig snap.

 

Darting in that direction, he saw Hyukjae make a run for it. Though Siwon was fast, Hyukjae was faster.

 

Due to his past and helping Donghae’s transition into an alpha, Hyukjae was a lot more experienced, already aware of what Siwon might do.

 

It made him a trickier prey than Kyuhyun.

 

Finally, he caught up to his mate, and the two of them circled around each other.

 

Hyukjae's body was tense, already looking as if he was about to bolt. But he did something Siwon didn't expect.

 

He came closer.

 

Siwon steeled himself, expecting a trick as Donghae's words came into his mind again.

 

Then Hyukjae bolted once he was close enough, barely managing to avoid being captured as Siwon reacted a second too late.

 

Growling, he chased after his mate.

 

Siwon’s wolf was egging him on, wanting nothing more to capture their mate, and that gave him a boost as he was able to catch up to his skillful mate.

 

As Hyukjae went up the slight incline in the forest, Siwon dove to the sides, sneaking as quick as he dared as he tracked his mate. Once Hyuk realised he wasn’t behind him, he stopped.

 

Siwon waited, choosing his moment as Hyuk turned around to search for any sign of Siwon.

 

Creeping low on his tummy, Siwon slipped through the greenery, a twig breaking from his build.

 

Hyukjae jumped, head darting at Siwon at the sound, and Siwon launched himself at him.

 

Hyukjae tried to dance out of the way, then remembered the slight hill and ended up smacking himself into Siwon as he pinned him.

 

Chuffing and nuzzling his mate’s face, Siwon lowered himself gently, taking his time as his mate accepted his affection.

 

But that little itch came back, and it whispered for him to pay attention to his mate. Confused, but willing to learn more about this new development, Siwon focused on his mate.

 

 _He fought to escape….why is he not fighting now?_ his wolf questions as Siwon thinks the same, and tenses slightly as Hyukjae continues to lay limp underneath him.

 

Growling a little, Siwon pressed down harder, his gut tightening with realisation.

 

Hyukjae jerked at the harder press, and as he tried to buck Siwon off him, reaching up to snap at his mouth, Siwon snarled, face diving forward.

 

Hyukjae went limp beneath him, whining a little as Siwon tugged at his neck.

 

Not satisfied with his mate or his attempt to trick him, Siwon presses harder, growling getting deeper.

 

The scent of his mate submitting to him nearly knocked him flying.

 

As Siwon tried to come to terms with the fact that he had successfully made someone submit, Hyukjae licked him, eyes proud.

 

Nuzzling Siwon, Hyukjae nudged him slightly before running off.

 

Now that he had managed to get both Kyuhyun and Hyukjae, all that was left was Donghae.

 

But his alpha was a lot more trickier than those two.

 

Hiding back in the forest, he walked around quietly, doing his best not to make a sound. But he flinched when his paw snapped a twig, ears perked up to listen to any sound.

 

When he didn't hear anything, he continued on.

 

Minutes passed without any sign of Donghae, and Siwon was starting to become anxious. But he was taken by surprise when he felt a nip against his hind leg, spinning around just in time to see Donghae disappear into the forest.

 

Not wanting to lose sight of him, Siwon followed, tracking Donghae the best he could.

 

But the alpha was already gone.

 

_Where could he be..._

 

Siwon stood still, scanning his surroundings closely. He felt as if he was being watched, but he wasn't sure from which direction.

 

It unnerved him.

 

So he was taken aback when he felt another nip, spinning around to see Donghae standing right behind him, a challenge clear in his eyes.

 

Siwon stared back, wondering slightly how to go about to make the alpha submit to him.

 

Donghae titled his head at him, watching Siwon.

 

Siwon decided to get a good look at the wolf, slowly walking around him. Donghae remained still, allowing him to look.

 

 _You’re bigger,_ his wolf states.

 

 _Bigger doesn’t mean better,_ he tells his wolf as he comes back to Donghae’s front. _He knows what he’s doing. Us? Not so much._

 

Donghae’s tail swished slightly, catching Siwon’s attention.

 

Wrong move.

 

Siwon yelped, surprised as the alpha darted at him, teeth grazing his shoulder as he dove to avoid him.

 

Scrambling, Siwon was ready when Donghae came back at him.

 

Both growling as they use their front paws to swipe at each other, to push the other down, Siwon found himself easily following that new instinct that was thinking for him, moving him out of troubled spots as Donghae tried to trap him.

 

Siwon was starting to see the difference now. Any other time he would be too conscious of his control, emotions, and thoughts, not allowing his true instinct to slip through. But now, now Siwon was finding the correct way of being in tune with his mind and also allow his instinct as an alpha to come through without any obstacles.

 

His wolf was pacing his mind, cheering him on as Donghae lost his footing and Siwon took the chance.

 

Managing to finally succeeding in pinning Donghae down, Siwon growled at him.

 

But Donghae didn't react and took Siwon off guard by grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, growling softly.

 

The urge to submit filled him.

 

Siwon fought against the urge, but Donghae had switched their positions, pinning Siwon down and keeping his grip on Siwon's neck with his teeth.

 

For a moment, neither of them moved.

 

Then Donghae got off of him, watching him quietly before sprinting off.

 

 _He did that on purpose!_ His wolf complained.

 

Getting up onto his feet, Siwon fought to get his bearings. He tried to find out what Donghae was planning, but nothing came to mind.

 

Growling softly, he sprinted off, determined to find Donghae.

 

His mind struggled to find out how Donghae was able to make him submit, and then remembered how Donghae grabbed the scruff of his neck first and didn't let go.

 

It was a basic technique to get another wolf to submit.

 

Unfortunately, Siwon became too distracted, so he didn't see Donghae until the older alpha had tackled him from the side.

 

They both wrestled until Donghae pinned him down again, a paw against his throat and he exhaled right onto Siwon's face.

 

It caused the younger to blink wildly, yelping when Donghae nipped at his ear before jumping off of him.

 

 _He's going easy on us_ , his wolf noticed.

 

That annoyed him. Greatly.

 

Siwon rushed at Donghae, snacking his teeth at the wolf to get him to jerk and escape from getting bit.

 

As Donghae ducked low to avoid his teeth, Siwon followed.

 

Not bothering to be careful, Siwon snagged himself a mouthful of fur instead of flesh, so Donghae was able to rip himself free as he rolled out from under him.

 

As Donghae snarled at him, back rigid, Siwon matched the snarl with one of his own, using his full build to tower over Donghae’s.

 

Donghae snapped at him, snarling quietly in warning.

 

Siwon ignored the warning, ears pulled back to his head as he bared his teeth at the alpha, unleashing his dominance.

 

Donghae reacted by launching himself at Siwon, and Siwon reared up on his hind legs, catching the wolf and toppling backwards from the force of Donghae attacking him.

 

As they rolled, Siwon acted quick.

 

Growling loudly, he waited.

 

He felt Donghae swallow, the flesh moving in his grip that he had under the wolf’s throat.

 

Siwon growled louder, anger kicking in as the alpha continued to ignore his demand to submit.

 

Donghae continued to ignore him, tail swishing slightly while Siwon growled again, the sound of it becoming more threatening.

 

_That's our alpha, you know._

 

Stilling, Siwon snapped out of the daze he was in, staring down at Donghae's eyes that were gazing up at him quietly.

 

Releasing Donghae slowly, Siwon yelped when the alpha reached up and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, growling enough that Siwon's body forced him to submit.

 

Satisfied, Donghae slipped out from underneath him whilst Siwon laid on the floor, whining.

 

The alpha nudged him to get up, and as Siwon peeked up at him, he wasn't prepared to see the way Donghae's eyes were proud.

 

Somehow, that sent a pleased feeling down his spine.

 

Getting up to his feet, Siwon followed Donghae back to the clearing where their mates were waiting.

 

"Won!" Hyuk greeted as soon as the two alphas reached them.

 

Kyuhyun hurried over to Donghae, cooing at him softly whilst Donghae rubbed his face against Kyuhyun's thigh.

 

Siwon whined, shaking his body slightly as Hyukjae ran his fingers through his fur.

 

The youngest of the four gazed at them curiously. "So, how did it go?"

 

“Give them a chance,” Hyukjae laughs, and pushes Siwon to go and shift back so that they can talk about what happened.

 

A few minutes later, Siwon reappears clothed and feeling slightly buzzed as he scooped up his mate into his arms, causing Hyuk to squeal in surprise.

 

“That good, huh?” Hyukjae laughed as Siwon nuzzled into his neck from behind.

 

“He did really good,” Donghae comments, and Siwon looks to see the male holding his own mate, smiling at him. “He was determined to get me to submit before his wolf kindly reminded him who I was.”

 

Siwon snuggled closer to his mate, hiding his face almost. “I got caught up in the moment,” he mumbles, causing them all to laugh.

 

“So you know what to look out for now?” Kyuhyun asks curiously, leaning back into his mate’s hold as Donghae lightly presses a kiss to his shoulder.

 

Siwon nods. “It’ll take some getting used to.”

 

“But you’ll be fine,” Hyukjae assures softly, turning in Siwon’s hold to kiss him softly.

 

Siwon smiles into the kiss, turning his mate fully to get his reward.

 

He hears the other two snigger. “Come on, lovebirds, let's head home.”

 

"Can we get something to eat first?" Kyuhyun whined, earning laughs from the others.

 

Donghae kissed his cheek. "Sure thing. My treat."

 

Cheering loudly, the four of them headed back to the car, talking animatedly about what happened and giving Siwon compliments as well.

 

Siwon smiled, tugging his mate close to his side as Hyukjae snuggled against him.  

 

"I knew you could do it," Hyukjae whispered, bringing a wide smile onto Siwon's face.

 

Now that he knew what to look out for, Siwon was determined to become a better alpha for his pack and mate.  Never again will he allow anyone to doubt him.

 

And he won't ever doubt himself ever again.

 

And he only had Hyukjae to thank for getting him this far and Donghae for teaching him to become the alpha he was supposed to be.

 

 

 

 


End file.
